No te cambio por Ninguna
by sarine88
Summary: Ainss..Es el 3ª año de Harry Potter y una nueva chika alborota Hogwarts...le dará un giro de 360ª....pero ella guarda un secreto...Como puedo conkistarla! Es un hermoso Fic con Oli :P dejen Reviewss pronto lo actualizare espero os guste! Sarine88 3ª CAPIT
1. Encuentros, insinuaciones y celos

Este es mi primer fic así que les pido que no sean tan malos conmigo, léanlo por favor estoy segura de que les va a encantar y muy en especial a todas las las chicas Románticas y a los chicos como pueden conquistar a una chica. Dejen Reviews, Sarine88

**NO TE CAMBIO POR NINGUNA**

**Capítulo1:**

**Encuentros, tristezas, Insinuaciones y Celos:**

Era el 3° año en Hogwarts de Harry Potter, el niño más famoso del mundo

de los magos o sea; no mugles.

El día de la selección y este no se encontraba, pues se había perdido la

selección junto con Hermione Granger. Entre toda la algarabía había

alguien se había dado cuenta de que no estaba.

En la selección: El profesor Flitwitch dijo:

-Este año pienso que los alumnos mayores que están iniciando Hogwarts

deben de ser los primeros en ser seleccionados así que los haré pasar

primero.

En ese momento hizó un movimiento de varita y entraron dos alumnas y un

Alumno seguidas por los de primero que se entreveraron.

El profesor Flitwich Llamó:

-Pierre Danfel- Slitheryn! -Fiorella Green-Una chica de cabello claro y muy linda un poquito baja se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero Seleccionador-Ravenclaw! 

Una ráfaga de aplausos se oyó desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, que luego se

calmó para oír a la siguiente nombrada.

**-**Kary Delacour. Una muchacha de piel muy clara y de ojos azules muy

grandes y los dientes muy blancos y regulares, de contextura delgada y

esbelta, además con una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado que le caía casi

hasta la cintura, lo tenía recogido con una hermosa cola, que azotaba a los

chicos al caminar y ni que hablar de sus labios, sonrosados, delicados y

delgados. En pocas palabras era toda una muñeca.

La más linda para un chico que la miraba atontado a lo lejos de una larga

Mesa de estudiantes de Griffindor. Él no era el único al que había dejado con

La boca abierta sino a la mayoría de muchachos por que no habían visto

Nunca una joven tan preciosa.

Un chico en la mesa de Slitheryn rogaba por que fuera a esta.

-Umm, una mente muy brillante y a la vez un poco ambiciosa, Honrada y

Amorosa, pero tienes valentía .AMM, una difícil decisión. Creo que te

mandaré a **¡Griffindor!**

Todos los chicos de Griffindor se pararon a aplaudir con tal fuerza a la nueva

Griffindor, y algunas jóvenes de 3 curso para abajo pues las demás no les

había hecho nada de gracia su nueva competencia.

-Siéntate aquí le dijeron Fred y George a los cuales los estaban

peñiscando las cazadoras de Griffindor (Angelina y Alicia) de rabia y la

fulminaban con la mirada.

-No, gracias no creo que a sus novias les haga mucha gracia, además ya no

quedan asientos en este lado de la mesa tendré que sentarme con los de

tercero.

Mientras que el sombrero seleccionador empezó a llamar a los de primer

curso

empezaron a hablar.

-¿A qué curso vas Kary? Y ¿Quiénes son tus padres? -Dijo Angelina que la

miraba menos furiosa pues Kary no había prestado atención mínima a las

indirectas de los muchachos- Te puedo decir Kary ¿no?

-Claro, voy al quinto curso en Hogwarts y soy hija de una de las auroras

más famosas del mundo mágico: Sabrina Spellman y mi Padre es Anders

Delacour trabajará desde la próxima semana en el ministerio en el consejo

escolar, pues salió uno de sus miembros y pensaron inmediatamente en él,

había estado estudiando en Beuxbatoons esta en, Ah, disculpen no se los

puedo decig pog que está pgohíbido, OH! No, me está siendo difícil

pgonunciag su idioma –Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho muy graciosamente

y empezó a hablar lo mejor posible que podía

Yo no soy de aquí, pego como oí hablar de HOGWAGTS y me dijeron

que era mejog que en la que yo estaba; aparte que mi padre tenía que venir

aquí, aprendí Inglés aunque no es del todo bueno y me cambié sin pensaglo

dos veces, lo unico que lamento es haberme separado de mi madre y de mi

hermana Fleur. Bueno me voy hasta luego disculpen si las hice enfadar. Nos

vemos luego.

-Hola me puedo sentar aquí es que es el único asiento de nuestra mesa, pues

los demás están vacíos pero tu quien eres no te conozco porque...-ella dejo de

hablar pues había notado que el pelirrojo con el que hablaba estaba triste-

Que te pasa por que estás deprimido.

-Por nada, pero ¿Quién eres¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Kary y soy de Griffindor,

-Eh! Ron,-Fred Weasley le hacia unas señas muy extrañas junto con George

y se miraban atontados y se cogían de las manos como dos enamorados.-Ron

se había puesto rojo porque Kary se había empezado a reír .

-Ah! Te llamas Ron y ellos son tus Hermanos ¿no es verdad?

-Eh...Ronald Weasley a decir verdad, pero como sabes que son mis hermanos.

-Simple intuición; porque los tres tienen el cabello pelirrojo y además te

tutean. Sabes, me encantaría que me hablaras acerca de HOGWARTS o al

menos me presentaras a alguna chica para...

Pero Ron nunca supo para que o al menos no lo quiso saber porque en ese

preciso momento de la puerta principal del comedor salió una chica con el

cabello abundante y enredado de un color castaño claro junto con Harry y sin

decir ni una sola palabra a Kary se fue a una de las mesas de primero pues no

le había guardado sitio a Hermione y a Harry.

-Hola me llamo Oliver, sabes soy el capitán del equipo de quidditch de

nuestra casa -acababa de llegar un joven a ocupar el lugar que había dejado

libre Ron, el joven la miraba con el mismo rostro que Ron miraba a

Hermione-¿De que colegio vienes?

La joven se había quedado muda y al parecer no le había oído nada.

(Yo si le habría hecho caso si fuera Sean y las fanáticas no negaran que esta

como quieren)

-Ah, disculpa, eres pgefecto.

-No pero te puedo decir quien lo es- dijo el joven algo decepcionado de que

no haya escuchado lo que estaba diciendo.

Dumbledore se había retirado pero los alumnos seguían comiendo.

Wood le extendió su brazo como todo un caballero y ante la sorpresa de

muchos y de Fred y George que se partían de la risa, ella accedió haciendo

caso omiso de ellos.

Él se sentía en su gloria llevándola .Le señalo quien era el prefecto y ella le

pidió que la esperara.

Le pregunto la contraseña a Perci y le dijo a Wood si le podía indicar el

Camino.

Wood le empezó a hablar preguntándole de que continente venía y hacía

también unas preguntas tontas e indirectas que causaban la risa de Kary.

-Creo que ya llegamos-dijeron la contraseña y entraron-aquí te dejo porque

sino mis amigos me van a fastidiar y van a malinterpretar las cosas.

Al cabo de un momento Wood se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata

Porque Kary dijo:

-¿Cuál es el dogmitogio de las chicas del quinto cugso?-le dijo fríamente.

-Eees...el del tercer piso de la derecha y en tu cama deben de estar tus cosas

sabes...

Kary le corto en seco:

-¿Pog qué no vas con tus amigos antes de que malinterpgeten las cosas?

Aunque no veo el pogque tengan que haceglo si no estamos haciendo nada

Malo. Más bien podgíamos seg amigos ¿sí?

Oliver hizo una afirmación con la cabeza

Y se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y con sus pensamientos tristes.

En la sala común estaba entrando Perci con todos los alumnos de 

primero de Griffindor que se quedaban admirando la sala común y no

prestaban atención a un muchacho que estaba aislado en sus pensamientos.

Al menos hasta que llegaron Fred y George y le empezaron a fastidiar.

-UHHHH, Oliver ya tiene novia. uhhhh, chicas perdieron la oportunidad de

ser la novias del capitán de Griffindor; felicidades Oliver, cuéntanos y como

fue -dijeron los dos al unísono.

-cállense!

-Cálmate si nosotros solo queríamos saber Oliver-dijo George.

-Sí, no es para que te molestes, y te voy a decir algo como amigo no seas tan

notorio con una chica; poco más y se te cae la baba, pero eso sí, está como

quieren.

-seguro que se dio cuenta de cómo la mirabas y te dijo que aceptaba sin que

se lo hubieras dicho-le dijo Fred.

-Nada de eso me quiere...

-y tu estás aquí en vez de acompañarla-le dijeron los dos.

-...como a un amigo y yo que creí que a las chicas les gustaban los capitanes

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos

-Ahora no Wood, tenemos que ver que ropa nos pondremos mañana para

impresionar a Kary.

-Ya paren muchachos saben que no me gusta que bromeen en cosas

importantes.

-pero si no es broma, pero como eres nuestro amigo te prometemos que no

nos acercaremos a ella a menos...

-A menos de que...

-A menos de que ella nos haga conversación.

- Prométanme que cuando les hable no le van a hacer caso - dijo de una

manera muy implorante-prométanmelo.

-lo intentaremos pero no te prometemos nada, vale-Y se fueron dejando en

duda al pobre chico que se fue a dormir.

Mientras una chica había oído la conversación y había estado llorando al

escuchar que el chico de sus sueños estaba enamorado de una...estúpida que

acababa de llegar. Al terminar esta conversación se fue a dormir antes de que

sus amigas la vieran llorar.

Que les parecio? espero les haya gustado, si fue asi haganmelo saber para actualizarla de inmediato


	2. Por que a ti?

_**A ver lo prometido es deuda aqui va el tercer Cap. de No te cambio por Ninguna... me entristece un poco no tener muchos Reviews pero este Fic va en**_ _**agradecimiento a luthienlove por su comentario me alegra que te haya parecido Linda la historia.**_

**_No me odien por no decir todavia quien es la chika del Cap anterior tengo mis razones. _**

**_Sin más que decir se despide su humilde servidora, Sarine88 una de las tantas novias de Oliver W._**

* * *

****

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**¿Por qué a ti?**_

_Si el día anterior Oliver se porto pésimamente, al día siguiente no le fue de las __mil maravillas, pues; tenía una duda que lo carcomía y sabía que los __gemelos y Kary no tardarían en encontrarse y no sabía como se __comportarían sus golpeadores y por ello no prestaba atención a sus clases y __eso hizo enfadar al Profesor Snape y le dio de castigo que ese mismo día a la __hora de recreo se iba a quedar a limpiar el desastre que el mismo había __ocasionado en su ataque de nervios, y para colmo de males tenía que hacerlo __sin magia alguna. Por lo que en los cambios de hora miraba a Fred y George __ceñudo cuando los veía con Kary y movía la cabeza de un lado para otro._

_Pero mientras Wood estaba en la clase de Snape; Harry, Ron y Hermione _

_estaban en camino a su clase de adivinación pues como no conocían el _

_camino le pidieron a Sir Cardogan que les ayudara y llegaron tarde a su _

_clase, pero desafortunadamente la profesora no había llegado aún y Harry _

_salió con sus amigos un momento fuera del aula para tomar aire porque _

_adentro hacía un calor de los mil demonios; allí fue donde Harry conoció a la _

_famosa culpable de que su capitán dude de Fred y George, pero no la vió _

_muy bien pues estaba acompañada de dos jóvenes que le hacían conversación _

_y ella parecía no hacer mucho caso de ello pues caminaba muy _

_apresuradamente ya que era muy tarde para su clase._

_-Ah ella, no deja de ser el punto de atención -dijo Hermione arqueando las _

_cejas, los chicos estaban estupefactos porque no la habían visto odiar a una _

_persona en tan poco tiempo._ _En ese preciso momento en el aula de quinto curso acababa de llegar Kary y __se sentó en un asiento no muy lejano de el escritorio del profesor Bings, este __hizo su aparición ante el aburrimiento de muchos._

_-Alumnos, esta clase la vamos a dedicar al estudio de la declaración _

_del mutuo acuerdo de silencio mágico ante la población muggle._

_Todos los alumnos empezaron a escribir._

_-Profesor _

_-¿Que desea?_

_-Nada solo levante mi brazo para preguntarle por que tenemos que compartir _

_la clase con Slitheryn._

_-Tiene que compartirla para que hagan amistad con las otras casas y _

_ahora, gracias a la señorita Delacour que con su pregunta me ha dado una _

_muy buena idea todos se formarán en grupos de dos cada grupo tendrá _

_que tener un integrante de Griffindor y otro de Slitheryn._

_Kary puso más roja que el cabello de Ron y eso ya es decir mucho._

_Todo el mundo la miraba como la culpable de que se les malogrará la clase _

_más de lo que ya era._

_Pero lo que hizo que Kary al volver a su asiento derramara unas cuantas _

_Lagrimas fue que el salón entero pensará que era la culpable de que tuvieran _

_que hacer un trabajo grupal con los de Slitheryn._

_Pero al verla derramar esas lágrimas el salón entero se dio cuenta de que no _

_era así; pero no se preocupo en decírselo._

_Muy bien los agruparé por número de orden:_

_- Joven Crout usted trabajara con la srta. Bell._

_Kattie volteó a ver quien era Crout y se dio con la sorpresa de que era uno de _

_los cazadores de Slitheryn y para colmo el la miraba con ojos de borrego _

_degollado. Y le dirigió una mirada de odio a Kary._

_-Joven Danfel – un joven con el mismo color de cabello que Kary y el mismo _

_color de piel, alto, solo que con los ojos verdes y muy simpático contestó- _

_Oui, oh, disculpe, Sí._

_-usted trabajará con la Srta. Delacour._

_El joven no cabía en si de gozó mientras ella solo se acerco a la banca donde _

_el estaba muy sería._

_Srta. Flint con Fletcher_

_-Como faltan Slitheryn los demás Griffindor se Agruparan a su modo._

_Los que quedaban se pusieron muy contentos que comenzaron a gritar¡Viva! _

_-¡Silencio alumnos! Ahora para la próxima semana deseo que me entreguen _

_15 pergaminos sobre el tema de hoy y como se está llevando a cabo en la _

_actualidad y recuerden este será un trabajo entregado por dos personas según _

_como las he unido y a las que sobraron se quedarán un momento para _

_agruparlos y apuntarlos, y recuerden que tienen que hacerlo como dije de lo _

_contrario se jalaran este período. ¡Pueden salir!_

_Kary se paró lo más rápido que pudo pero la detuvo Pierre._

_-Podemos hablag?_

_-Y por que he de hacegte caso?_

_-Pog favog Kary hablo de la tagea¿Cuándo nos reunigemos?_

_- Mañana te pagece bien y que sea a las seis de la tagde en la biblioteca lleva _

_8 peggaminos. Adieu._

_El Joven habló en otro idioma persiguiendo a la joven:_

_S´il vous plait, Kary, pardon, je te amour (Traducción: Por favor Kary _

_Perdóname, yo te amo.)_

_No, y deja de hablag así que no estamos en Pagís- y se fue._

_Espega, pog favog Kary lo que viste no fue la vegdad te lo puedo _

_explicag._

_-Explicag, explicag, está bien te daré una última oportunidad._

_Pierre la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron._

_-Esto es muy raro, pase lo que pase no hay que contárselo a Oliver, vamos- le _

_dijo Fred a George que acababan de salir del aula._

_Ambos se dirigieron a la sala común y allí encontraron a Oliver:_

_-Y…_

_-Y...que – dijo George_

_-No se hagan y… ¿qué paso?_

_- Ah no, nada –dijo George_

_-Tenemos que ir a dejar nuestras cosas y luego te vemos en el comedor –dijo _

_Fred._

_-Okay, nos vemos – y salió de la sala común._

_Ya estaba llegando al comedor cuando en uno de los pasadizos oyó voces:_

_-Lo vez eso fue lo que en vegdad pasó, y ahoga si me pegdonas._

_-Esta bien, te pegdono._

_Parecía como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, esa no podía ser más que la _

_voz de Kary ¿Por qué su voz era tan suave y sensual? Le hacía sentir cosas _

_extrañas._

_En eso se apartó pues los que estuvieran conversando iban a salir. _

_En efecto era Kary y el chico nuevo de Slitheryn que iban cogidos de la _

_mano, cogidos de la mano ¿por que¿Como podía ser posible, pero la _

_respuesta le vinó inmediatamente, antes de que doblaran la esquina el _

_joven la tomó de la cintura¿Por qué él? Estaba a punto de besarla y ella _

_no hacía nada por evitarlo… y … la besó y fue un beso muy apasionado _

_que a los segundos fue detenido por ella, no lo quería, se separo de él por _

_que no le gustó; ese tipo de palabras rondaron por unos segundos por la _

_mente de Oliver pero fueron destrozadas esas ilusiones con un beso _

_pequeño que ella le dio y le dijo:_

_-Aquí no, no quiego que todas las chicas se entegen._

_El joven hizo una afirmación._

_-Nos vemos, no te olvides que tenemos algo pendiente paga el sábado, _

_Adieu – le hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció de la vista de los dos _

_Jóvenes._

_Hey – era Pierre que estaba intentando sacar del estado de shock en _

_Que se encontraba Oliver._

_-Ah –respondió el saliendo de su trance._

_-Quiego que sepas que Kary es mi novia y no quiego que te le acegques _

_puesto que ya me estoy dando de las intenciones que tienes paga con ella._

_Yo, no solo pasaba por aquí y los vi.- por que dijo eso, la respuesta le _

_vino a la mente: soy tímido._

_Por que no le dijo la verdad, ahora tendría que verlos juntos y no estaba _

_seguro de si podría aguantarlo._

_Al día siguiente Oliver había estado pensando que deberían entrenar al _

_Quidditch y se lo iba a decir al equipo a la hora de la cena._

_Se dirigia al comedor cuando de pronto vió que alguien que no pudo _

_alcanzar a distinguir debido a que estaba a unos metros de allí además por _

_que iba deprisa jalaba a otra persona._

_Sin saber por que se acercó a ver quien era _

_-No, alguien nos podría ver, vamos vete – era una joven que el reconoció…_

**

* * *

**

_**Si, si soy mala mu mala... jajaja mentira... es que de esa manera quisiera que siguieran al pie de la letra este Fic que prometo acabarlo SI o SI.**_

_**Qué les parecio? Dejenme Reviews **_

_**Sarine88**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Holas a todos los que me leen, si bueno aqui de nuevo con la continuación de este Cap. a ver si más personas se animan a leerlo, espero que les guste ah y para mi lectora favorita luth... aqui te respondo la duda aunque en la versión original tenia que darla a conocer en uno de los últimos capitulos, pero lo que el público pida! Cualquier sugerencia haganla saber...toas son bien recibidas... La Lokilla Super Fan y una de las tantas novias de Sean :P _**

**_Sarine88_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **

**Así de frío: **

…Como la nueva de Ravenclaw, ella se había cambiado de colegio e iba a 5°

curso y estaba con…

-¿pog que te me cogges si antes le decías a todo el mundo que estabas

enamorada de mí– le dijo de una manera muy cariñosa y era nada más que

Pierre su rival estaba engañando a Kary, y vio como el la acerco a la pared y

la aferro en ella con una sonrisa de estúpido, luego la atrajo hacía el y la

besó apasionadamente, cuánto tiempo fue, cinco, diez, treinta segundos?

Nunca lo supo fue para el como si se le congelará el Tiempo, lo que había

visto el día anterior era real, al menos para Kary, por que por lo que se veía a

Pierre lo único que le importaba era andar con todas las chicas de Hogwarts,

a ella solo le importaba Pierre y nada más que él; sería en vano que el

luchara por su amor pues a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, sí, tenía

que ser así de frío consigo mismo para no hacer las mismas idioteces.

Al imaginar que de un momento a otro la joven iba a salir.

Sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido, sus sueños¿Por qué? Por que la

primera vez que se enamoraba no podía ser correspondido y para colmo a su

gran amor la engañaban ¿que haría?

No supo que hacer simplemente tenía ganas de partirlo en dos, pero no podía tenia que pensar muy bien lo que haría.

Se dirijó a la Sala común donde se la encontro con sus amigas, alli estaba ella tan linda como siempre

-Es que aún no lo puedo creer volvimos-decía- ahora más que nunca estoy segura de lo que siente por mí

Oliver se estaba acercando a ella y Kary se dio cuenta y le dijo si?

-Ahh….este…yo quería hablar contigo- No seas imbécil que le vas a decir, va a creer que estas celoso .

-Sobre que? Eso si me lo puedes decir no?

-Uhm quería…yo quería decirte que si vez a Katie le digas que la estoy buscando para los horarios de entrenamientos del partido.

-Bien sabes que no me llevo con ella.

-Hazme ese favor, en recuerdo del que yo te hize cuando iniciaste el curso.

-Ok!- lo quedo mirando con una cara de ya te vas? Y asi lo hizo se fue.

Ella siguió hablando flores de Pierre y el se insultaba por ser tan tonto y haber siquiera intentado decirselo.

Al cabo entro Katie:

-Katie, Oliver te buscaba, me dijo que te dijera que desea charlar contigo para acordar el horario de entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Por que siquiera te atreves a hablarme-la miraba con rabia- desde que llegaste me has arruinado la vida, deja de molestar a Oliver ok el es mío y de nadie más.

-Pero yo …

-Que te calles, te odio Kary quisiera que nunca hubieras nacido – sin decir otra cosa se fue a su cuarto a encerrarse en su desdicha´

**

* * *

_Qué les pareció? les gusto? dejenme reviews solo tienen que hacer clic en GO! Asias a toos :P_**


End file.
